


Patrick Tries Biology

by Beautifuldreamer19



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: High School AU, M/M, dissecting frogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifuldreamer19/pseuds/Beautifuldreamer19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The class has to dissect frogs and Patrick is nervous. His lab partner is a cute guy he's never seen before.</p><p>Really short really bad one shot.<br/>The dissection doesn't get graphic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patrick Tries Biology

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story please be nice. I thought it was cute comment if you agree. Based off of a prompt I saw.

Patrick was shaking just thinking about what he was supposed to do. In about ten minutes his biology class is supposed to go over to the lab to dissect frogs. He tapped his foot nervously as Ms. Williams assigned lab partners. 

Matt with Kim. Tyler with Sam. Patrick with Andrew. Wait who's Andrew? Patrick looked around. He didn't know all of his classmates, but he had absolutely no idea who Andrew was. 

"Ok everyone, find your partner, grab your lab coat, and meet me outside the lab." Ms. Williams spun on her heels her skirt swooshing behind her as the chaos that is a bunch of teenagers all went separate ways.

"Uh, you're Patrick right?" Patrick looked up to see a kid with long hair and a labret piercing staring at him.

"Yeah, um you're Andrew?"

"Just Andy's fine." The two walked over and grabbed the starch white lab coats. Patrick couldn't help but notice how attractive Andy was. He even held the door for Patrick as they walked into the lab. 

As soon as Patrick walked in he paled. The stench alone made him want to lose his lunch. The pair grabbed some gloves and a tray and went to their assigned lab table. Andy grabbed the instructions while Patrick laid out the "scientific instruments" they'd be using.

"So," Andy paused as soon as he started talking. He sighed before beginning again. "We have to start by breaking it's jaw." 

Patrick froze staring at the poor lifeless creature. "I'm not very strong dude, maybe you should do the first step and I'll take the next one." 

Andy nodded before grabbing the head of the frog as the diagram showed and pulling quickly until he heard the pop. Patrick felt his knees shake. Why was this even necessary? Why can't we just look at a picture or something and call it a day?

"Next you're supposed to use the scalpel to cut on the black line." Andy's face showed no emotion one way or the other. 

Patrick lined up the scalpel with the line on the frogs chest. He pushed in carefully and cut shakily across the line. When he was done he put down the scalpel and stared straight ahead.

"Patrick? Are you ok?" Andy moved the tray out of his reach. 

The next thing Patrick knew everything went black.

When Patrick woke up the first think he noticed was that the world was bouncing up and down. The second thing he noticed was that he was being held bridal style by very strong arms. Instinctively Patrick curled into the warm body holding him.

"What happened?" Patrick asked tiredly closing his eyes tighter. 

"You passed out. I'm taking you to the nurses office." 

Patrick looked up to see Andy's face looking down at him. As soon as Patrick realized what was happening he felt his cheeks blush bright red.

"I'm sorry. You so don't have to carry me dude I can walk. God I way a ton how did you carry me all the way down here, I mean not that you're weak or anything you're actually like super strong but oh god I'm gonna stop talking now." Patrick ducked his head down so Andy couldn't see him.

"Dude you're so not heavy." They were silent the rest of the way to the nurses office. Once they made it Andy gently placed Patrick on the awkward cot in the corner of the room and went to talk to the nurse.

Patrick just sat their being embarrassed. He fainted in front of the cute guy he literally just met. He couldn't believe Andy had to carry him. After talking to the nurse for a minute Patrick watched Andy walk back and sit in the chair next to him. 

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I passed out on you. I'm not the best at looking at dead animals." 

"Dude it's fine. I'm not good at dead things either. Actually I'm a vegan." Andy was calm, trying to make Patrick feel better about the situation.

"Yeah but still I am sorry. We barely even started on the lab." Patrick started thinking about how they won't be able to make up the work and they'll both get bad grades all thanks to him and then colleges--

"Well you know you could always make it up to me by going to the movies with me tomorrow." 

Wait. What? Patrick blushed looking down. "You mean like, a date or something?" 

Andy gently tilted Patricks chin up so he was looking him straight in the eye. "I mean exactly like a date."


End file.
